1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processor, and more particularly to a document processor which divides document information into blocks and sort units and sorts them such that the arrangement of in the blocks follows an arrangement in one block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable document processor having a one-line display has been becoming popular. In this type of processor, it would be convenient if character arrangement can be controlled in any manner. A conventional processor merely has a sort function and the number of characters in one line is predetermined as a sort unit and that number of characters are sorted line by line, or characters are sorted by a display character line. This is inconvenient to alter or edit the character arrangement.